The coldest temptation
by Lally Y K
Summary: Era só o que eu queria. O que ninguém acharia bonito, legal ou altruísta.' HP, gen.


_Disclaimer: Não é meu._

**N/A: A fanfic não é linear.**

The coldest temptation

_Por Lally Y K_

Era uma noite qualquer, de um dia qualquer, de um mês qualquer. _Ela_ vinha tão sorrateira quanto um sonho, tão fugaz quanto um raio, tão marcante quanto um beijo. Ela me dominava e, quando eu via, o mundo embaçava atrás de minhas lentes. Tudo virava bruma dentro de um pedaço pútrido da minha mente. Nessas horas eu achava que ficaria louco. Mas não.

Era só o que eu queria. O que ninguém acharia bonito, legal ou altruísta. Só que era parte de mim, aquela que eu fazia questão de esconder e que Ele, somente Ele, em suas invasões repentinas poderia trazer a tona.

Eu não queria, mas veio.

-x-

Outra vez acordo e tenho um tremor gélido que corre nas minhas veias. Em contraposto suo, sinto a roupa ficar pegajosa em minha pele e novamente não posso ver. Tateio às cegas o meu óculos no quarto escuro e Ron me observa com pena, com uma simpatia irritante, deitado em uma cama que quase não lhe cabe.

Eu odeio sua pena. Eu odeio sua simpatia. Odeio tanto que chego a querer matá-la.

Só que eu teria que _matá-lo_ também, então não posso.

Mas eu **quero**.

-x-

Hermione outra vez grita com Ron por motivos estúpidos. Em seu perfeccionismo, ela também chega a ser estúpida. Quero enxergar algo além na minha amiga de longa data, entretanto, as sombras na minha cabeça me impedem. E eu quero tanto socá-la... até que saia essa maldita perfeição.

O frio me abate de novo e sinto vontade de vomitar.

É verão.

E eu não posso bater na minha amiga. Não está ventando.

Eu _sinto_ o frio. E eu _quero_ agredí-la.

Mas não posso...

Mas eu **quero**.

-x-

Os cabelos dele brilham com a oleosidade, que transcende a sua pele e tudo mais que toca. Isso me irrita, isso me enoja. Quero afogá-lo em uma banheira cheia de sabão. Não iria adiantar, tenho certeza que depois de morto ele ainda vai continuar oleoso. Sua voz seca comanda, critica, insulta, ridiculariza a minha mente e a facilidade de penetrá-la. Toda vez que ele diz isso sinto frio. Está gelado em seu laboratório, mas estou com casaco e capa, então não é exatamente isso que sinto.

Com o frio vem a vontade de matá-lo.

Chego a pensar em matá-lo na minha mente de outras formas. Isso me traz mais frio, mas é bom, porque fico acordado. E nessa névoa, posso ver tão claro, tão certo... Será que ele se vê boiando em uma banheira de sabão? Será que ele se enxerga morto dentro da névoa da minha cabeça?

Eu quero muito que ele morra.

Mas eu não posso...

Mas eu **quero**.

-x-

Novamente Draco Malfoy me insulta.

Eu poderia afogá-lo, não poderia? Seria tão bom ouví-lo gemer por sua vida patética. Ou mesmo ver seus cabelos loiros flutuando no lago. Quase posso imaginar os sereianos puxando-o para baixo lentamente, e sua gravata da Slytherin ser o único vestígio à beira d'água.

A água deve estar gelada. Consigo presenciar a sensação pegajosa na pele. Só que estou seco, nem suo. E está frio, _muito_ frio. Malfoy também ficaria frio. _Gelado_. _Molhado_.

Quem iria sentir falta dele, afinal? Parkinson? Crabbe? Goyle? Faz-me rir.

Eu queria matar Draco Malfoy.

Mas eu não posso...

Mas eu **quero**.

-x-

-Harry, acorda!

De repente, estou de volta ao salão comunal da Gryffindor, deitado no sofá em frente à lareira. Os olhos azuis de Ron estão baixos, tristes, preocupados. Já os castanhos de Hermione me analisam como se soubessem o que se passava com a minha cabeça. Sinto meu rosto esquentar e deixo as pálpebras abaixarem novamente, até que eu não veja nada além do escuro, porque não consigo encarar os olhares dos dois.

Não com o que passou na minha mente,

Foi _Ele_, com _ela_, de novo.

-x-

"Não, você não é uma pessoa ruim, Harry! Você é apenas uma pessoa boa que passou por coisas ruins."

-x-

Os olhos de Dumbledore me fitam assustados com o meu acesso de raiva. Sinto culpa, sinto tristeza e ainda assim sinto vontade de destruir, de matar.

Não sei mais se o que eu vejo são os sonhos ou se o que vivo é o eterno pesadelo.

O frio arrepia minha espinha mesmo com a lareira acesa. Os meus dentes rangem, meus tendões se tencionam e tudo que eu quero é fugir. De tudo, de todos, de mim mesmo.

E no reflexo do espelho não sei se meus olhos são verdes ou pretos, se estou sadio ou doente, se sou bom ou mau. Na verdade, quanto mais miro minha imagem, menos sei quem eu sou.

Ela, a tentação, que ele, Voldemort, colocou nas minhas veias é uma droga gelada. É uma raiva, um ódio, um misto de tudo que me frustra com tudo que desprezo. E a vontade quase irresistível de me sucumbir. De praticar...

Ficaria péssimo para Harry James Potter bater, odiar, afogar, estrangular, _matar_.

E eu **quero**, quero tanto que fica gelado à minha volta. Só que essa mesma sensação é a minha consciência que me traz de volta.

Nesse lampejo de insanidade que Ele e eu somos um só, consigo ver a mim mesmo em um segundo que Hermione me abraça, e no outro que rio de uma piada qualquer de Ron.

Por ora, a tentação está a espreita, esperando... Apenas pelo mínimo segundo que eu me sucumbir ao frio, à névoa, ao ódio e ao desespero.

_E como um passe de mágica, não sinto mais frio_.

E eu **quero**, às vezes _desesperadamente_...

Mas **não vou**.

Não vou.

Fim.

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._


End file.
